bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Optimum Mecha Grybe
Optimum Mecha Grybe Skill 'Spiritual Conviction (15% damage reduction from Water types, & negates critical damage) 'Burst 'Grand Repulsor (15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes & for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 15 BC) 'Brave Burst Dead End Eraser (18 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, fills own BB gauge to max, for 3 turns & ; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 18 BC) Brave Burst Invincible (20 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, for 2 turns & ; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 20 BC) Skill Gentle Lion ( for 2 turns) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary So I’ve kept a record of the amount of Luly I’ve summoned over the course of two years and three months worth of playing this game. I gotta say. That record was lost once I started selling units and eventually my entire soul to the Achievement Shop. Though, I can thank Alim for making me feel 0.001% better by granting her a 7* form. However, not much has changed. Am I missing something here? Leader Skill Score: 8/10 This Leader Skill provides the best counter to Water-specific dungeons or quests, such as Selena GGC. However, there’s quite a bummer to see the lack of water content in the game. There aren’t many to utilize this Leader Skill to begin with. Besides, there are other leads like Tridon and Gazia who mitigate universally, rather than just one element. Grybe also negates crit damage from enemies, which is nice and all, but it’s really only useful against content that has enemies with lots of crit buffs (Trial EX6 being a good example of this). Even then, Grybe lacks stat buffs, most importantly HP and Def buffs. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Grybe's BB utilizes a 270% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal rather moderate damage due to Grybe’s low damage modifier. Literally, all Grybe does with his BB is just inflict 20% Atk, Def Down. There are other units that can utilize this debuff and with more utility as well. With this as Grybe’s only utility on BB, this sadly becomes comparable to some of the 6* BB. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Grybe's SBB utilizes a 520% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% that most 7* units use. This will deal relatively high damage thanks to the high damage modifier and the high Atk. Essentially, it’s like his BB, but with an added bonus of a 60% Thunder elemental damage buff. While it’s a nice buff, you can easily just use Eze for a higher buff of 75%. Even for an infinite SBB, it’s not worth using due to the lack of utility that this provides. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Grybe's UBB utilizes a 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to the high damage modifier and the high Atk stat. Again, huge lack of utility. Wouldn’t it be better to use 75% mitigation from units like Laberd, Elimo, and Krantz instead? Besides, this 80% Atk Down debuff only effects non-fixed damage attacks and it’s useless against enemies with Atk Down immunity buffs. There’s also the Thunder barrier buff, which is very nice to use. Though, due to the lacking utility Grybe has in store for himself, there are other UBB that are worth using, like Gazia’s UBB, which provides both mitigation and the barrier buff. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 25% damage mitigation is always nice to have when it’s easy to take 10,000 over the course of two turns. This buff can come in really handy as it can stack with the normal 50% mitigation buff. Arena Score: 7/10 Grybe has a 44 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty good Drop Check to use. Though, AI is on the lacking side. Type 4 AI isn’t all too ideal since you have to rely on the opponents’ units to reach under to activate BB, which can get rather troublesome. It’s also the fact that Grybe doesn’t provide any essential Arena utility whatsoever. It’s very rare to see mono-Water teams in high levels of Arena and it’s risky to face against RNG who determines your opponents right when you press the Battle button, especially since Grybe’s abilities are all anti-Water based. Stats Score: 8/10 Pretty low stats for a 7* overall. Only real significant stats are Atk and Def. In terms of typing, my type preference for Grybe is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10. As stated in the Leader Skill section, Grybe’s real only use is in Water-specific dungeons, like Selena GGC. Even then, Grybe doesn’t provide much else. His utility is heavily lacking enough for it to become comparable to some 6* units in the past, which is vastly disappointing. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Sacred Axe *Beiorg's Armor & Flag Flower *Beiorg's Armor & War Demon's Blade *Beiorg's Armor & Bond of Rih'alnase Conclusion Total Score: 7.6/10 Could argubly be one of the worst 7* to date. Kinda sad how he got killed by Farlon while killing him as well. Farlon and Grybe rematch! Who would win? Farlon! Grybe! Comment below on what you think of Grybe? How do you use him in your squads? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Mad Heretic Gazia *Boreal Tempest Haile *Phoenix Torque Ruby *Turbo Wings Nemethgear Category:Blog posts